1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure for automobiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body structure that is configured to absorb the energy of a side impact.
2. Background Information
Some conventional vehicle body structures have been proposed that include structures in which a strength discontinuity is provided to minimize localized bending of the center pillar of a vehicle. Specifically, the strength discontinuity is provided at a lower section of a center pillar with a closed cross-sectional structure around the entire circumference. Thus, the structure bends into the passenger compartment in an appropriate manner at the strength discontinuity during a side impact, such that localized bending at the middle area and the upper area of the center pillar is prevented. In other words, the center pillar is displaced into the passenger compartment in a substantially uniform manner, and the amount of inward deformation is relatively small at the middle area. One example of such a vehicle body structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3335781 (see, pages 3–4, FIG. 6).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.